


Lost Cause

by pc1667



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: But Eventually Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Crack, Seriously how do i tag, Toruka - Freeform, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pc1667/pseuds/pc1667
Summary: Just Toru messing up his plan for Valentine's Day and working hard to make it up to Taka.





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @suzukia for sending me the invite. I was so close to giving up writing this fic when I thought I couldn't get in before Valentine's. Anyway, English is not my first language so pardon my grammar mistakes and poor sentence structure.

“Deeper, Toru…” the vocalist let out a breathy sigh. “You’re not quite there.” 

Toru groaned. “I’m trying here.” Pants. He tried pushing it in deeper, in and out, in and out, this time at a new angle, trying to reach the target point. 

More pants filled the room’s air. 

Taka suddenly gasped. “Ah, there, there! Nngh... more… Toru…” 

“Almost there,” the blonde guitarist practically purred. 

Taka whined desperately. “It’s not coming out!” 

Toru’s thrusts were getting jerkier, more arrhythmic by the second. “Try giving it, ugh, a little shake.” 

The small vocalist tightened his grip and jerked the thing in his hand, one time, two times. Finally the whitish liquid came spurting out. Taka’s forehead scrunched up in concentration, trying to aim it at his target but… 

“Fuck, it’s flying!” Taka jumped into Toru’s lap as the target – a huge ass flying cockroach – landed on the wall across the room. The insect repellent aerosol that he was using to spray at the cockroach just now was abandoned on the floor as he clung onto Toru’s neck. 

Toru, however, was still holding onto the broomstick that he used to prod the cockroach out from under the small couch so that Taka could kill it using the insect spray. He put it up in front of them, as a shield just in case the cockroach decided to come flying back at them for revenge. 

“Call 911!” the elder cried out while eyeing the cockroach for the slightest hint of movement. 

“What?” Toru frowned. “No, call room service.” 

“Fuck it, I’m outta here,” Taka leapt up and ran for the door. 

Toru followed suit. “Wait for me!” 

* * *

In the end, they were upgraded to a VIP room as a gesture of apology from the hot spring inn management. Apparently the pest control maintenance was up to schedule and the management team had called in the pest control company for investigation. Meanwhile the cockroach in their previous room had been taken care of and the room was left vacant. 

Toru flumped down on the couch in their new room and closed his eyes. This was not what the tall guitarist had in mind when he planned for their short Valentine’s Day getaway. He wanted something close to nature, desperate to get out of the hectic Tokyo city and get a break from their busy recording and rehearsal schedule. He purposely booked a ryokan in the quiet countryside, where they were less likely to get overrun by the media and fans and perhaps could enjoy intimate time in each other’s embrace, soaking in the private open-air onsen while listening to the sound of crickets and other insects. 

Well, except that he did not have cockroaches in the list of the insects he included for the whole ‘nature’ thing. Both his fiancé and he hated cockroaches especially the flying ones. One time they even had some ‘visitors’ in their dressing room during their live in Sacramento. He still shuddered whenever he had flashbacks of the incident. 

Toru opened his eyes at the sound of the bathroom’s door opening. 

His fiancé came out wearing the onsen’s yukata, and the sight of his bare pale chest made Toru’s heart fluttered. He extended his right hand, beckoning Taka to cuddle against him. Taka flashed his toothpaste-advertisement-worthy smile before taking his hand and sitting close to him on the couch, snaking his arms around Toru’s waist with his head resting on the guitarist’s chest, the warmth of their bodies seeping through their clothes. 

Toru buried his nose in Taka’s soft curls, reveling in the scent of Taka’s shampoo. 

“Sorry about that,” he murmured. 

Taka hummed, in a way that said he did not mind. “At least we get the free upgrade.” 

Toru chuckled at that. “But I totally ruined the night, didn’t I? Should’ve just stick to movie and dinner in the city.” 

Taka was silent for a moment, before he started talking in slight undertone. “Only half the night is ruined.” He raised his wrist to Toru, the shorter hand of his watch pointing to 9. “You can still make up for the other half,” the vocalist smiled suggestively, almost contrary to the hint of blush that had started creeping across his cheeks and nose. 

The younger perked up at the sudden change of mood. “Let me take a shower first.” Reluctantly, he untangled Taka’s arms from around his waist and stood up from the couch. 

“Why do you need to shower when there is water outside?” Taka’s words were brave but his form was timid, his arms wrapped around his chest, probably hiding his own embarrassment. 

“Out… outside?” Toru stuttered. He followed Taka’s gaze to the right of the room. He had left the sliding door open earlier to let some air in, and now the stone bath outside looked majestic, with thin steam evaporating off the natural hot spring, mini-fountain creating soft ripples of water, under which the reflection of the night’s full moon and bamboo plants surrounding the private open-air onsen could be seen crystal-clear. 

Toru visibly swallowed before returning his gaze to Taka, whose eyes were still fixed on the scenery outside, either purely out of interest or just him trying to avoid his lover’s eyes. Yes, Taka was their band’s vocalist, but he was rarely vocal about sex, and Toru was more than happy to comply on the rare occasions that he made suggestions like this. He offered his hand to Taka, “Let’s go outside.” 

Taka reached out to take Toru’s hand, but stopped mid-air and hugged himself again. 

Toru raised his eyebrows questioningly at his fiancé. 

“On a second thought, I kind of want to see you in yukata too. Go take a shower,” the small man waved his hand dismissively at Toru. 

Toru barked out a laugh, the awkward tension between them far gone by Taka’s whim. “You’re impossible!” Taka was so adorable Toru could not help cupping his face with both hands to steal a long hard kiss from Taka’s lips, to which the vocalist responded with an ‘umpf!’. “Wait for me outside,” he tapped Taka’s left cheek twice before heading to the bathroom. 

* * *

Is it possible to fall in love multiple times over the same person? And each time feels like an overall new experience? Because that was what Taka felt about Toru. It was silly, really. Just 13 years ago they met as high school students (well, himself as a dropout to be exact), and now they were still together in ONE OK ROCK as the band slowly but surely gained worldwide recognition. Who would have thought that the teenage stalker who was so adamant on getting him into his band had now also gotten him into his bed, not to mention they had just gotten engaged recently? 

Taka’s fingers subconsciously touched his earrings – their matching earrings – in place of engagement rings that would have roused more suspicion from their fans. They were not exactly trying to hide the fact that they were together – in fact many a times they had flirted on-stage when they were in the mood – but they did not particularly feel the need to talk openly about it either. They had long come into agreement that the whole coming-out business was just overrated. 

The sound of running shower from the bathroom stopped, and Taka felt his heart jumped to his throat. Ridiculous as it may sound, Toru had that effect on him, making him blush like a virgin (figuratively speaking) high school girl every single time. The guitarist might seem cool and composed to their fans, but in reality he was scared of needles, clumsily fell into a 2-metre hole from the stage, confused Portland with Poland, sweated nervously in airplanes, could not end Instagram live without fumbling, and easily messed up his plan like what happened tonight. He was such a big loser to be honest, except in bed – or anywhere they were doing things-that-should-be-done-in-bed. 

Stop! Taka mentally screamed at the direction his thought – and his blood – was going. It would be totally uncool if Toru found him with a full-blown hard-on here by himself on the wooden bench by the onsen. He nervously tucked a strand of his curls behind his ear, before he decided that it was too neat and ruffled his hair in an attempt to appear casually messy, if not hot messy. He crossed his legs at the knees and propped up his chin in one hand but thought it was too feminine so he uncrossed his legs and leaned back on both hands, only to cross them again, this time only at the ankle level. Before he could change his position again and again, he heard the sound of bathroom door opening and closing, so he just sat still at whatever pose he was at that time. 

“Hey.” 

Taka felt the deep baritone voice reverberated in his groin. _God_. 

“Hey, you,” Taka managed. The anticipation was burning in his stomach and he dared not look at Toru. He felt his fiancé sat beside him on the bench. Too close. But _good_. 

Their pinkie fingers touched, ever so slightly that Taka would not notice it if he was not hanging his head low. And there was this invisible current running between them. 

“I thought you wanted to see me in yukata,” Toru said. 

With an effort of will, Taka lifted his head. 

_Fuck_. 

Toru was _gorgeous_. 

This was a well-known fact especially among their fangirls but Taka still wanted to say it again that Toru was _fucking gorgeous_. This was not the first time he had seen Toru in yukata, in fact Toru posted a picture of him in yukata at the beginning of this year on his Instagram and Taka definitely _did not_ save it as his phone’s background. 

Perhaps it was the moonlight. Must have been it. Or that lopsided grin. Or those heavily lidded eyes staring down at him. Or those perfect cupid bow lips that just barely met, which Taka was sure even the slightest touch would coax them open. Or that set of moles trailing down in slight curve from the right corner of his lips. Or those hard-lined jaws that could cut Taka to bleed. Or that dangerously low yukata collars, revealing toned pecs underneath it. 

_Fuck fuck fuckety fuck_. 

* * *

Toru had to admit that he might have _purposely_ overlapped the yukata collars just slightly lower than usual. He would most likely take it off after a good few minutes so there was really no need to be prim and proper, right? Plus, knowing how much Taka loved his muscles, he thought it would be funny to tease Taka a bit, especially after seeing Taka being so forward with him tonight. 

But he at the very least now did not have the presence of mind to laugh at the look Taka was giving him. That look of pure awe and admiration was not fair, because Toru felt it was a mirror image of how he usually looked like when he ogled Taka’s face. Especially now under the moonlight, which seemed to accentuate Taka’s beauty in Toru’s eyes. 

Toru’s breath hitched and he felt his brain getting hazy. Before he realized it both his hands were already cupping Taka’s small face, his thumbs ghosting over those eyelids that automatically fluttered close at his faint touch, those cheeks that hued to a pretty shade of blush, that constellation of moles decorating his face, those full lips that were a tad too dry which made Toru helplessly think of various ways to wet them, and every now and then Toru caught a glimpse of Taka’s pale thighs from the corner of his eyes, in perfect contrast with the blue yukata he was wearing, and Toru felt this scorching need stirring in his groin. 

Taka clearing his throat brought Toru’s attention back to his face. “I thought you wanted to kiss me.” 

Toru tried to think of a smart reply but he could not trust his voice not to betray him. Without any word, he moved his face marginally closer to Taka’s, only leaving the last inch between their lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled Taka’s breath for a moment, before closing the final gap and pressing their lips together in a careful, boyish manner. 

* * *

They had kissed countless of times before, but every kiss was never the same, and Taka could never get enough of them. This time Toru was being painfully slow and deliberate, but the pain was a good kind of pain, leaving Taka craving for more. Toru’s mouth was hot and Taka wanted more but Toru knew how to keep him on edge. He was doing this nice chin motion, up and down, tilting his head to reach every nook of Taka’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other effortlessly, and sometimes Toru ran his tongue tauntingly along the roof of Taka’s mouth, making Taka whimpered in need. 

“Toru…” Taka’s breath was shaky. 

“What?” Toru’s voice croaked too. 

“Too slow,” Taka nibbed the blonde’s lower lip. 

“Problem?” It seemed like they both were unable to speak in complete coherent sentence. 

Taka could not answer because Toru’s mouth was fervently on his again, as if he planned to do just that all night long. Taka forced his clouded mind to think, and eventually slipped his hand into Toru’s yukata, lightly scraping his fingernails across Toru’s nipple. 

That seemed to do the trick, because Toru let out a scandalous sound and the next thing Taka knew was Toru’s hands were all over his body, his yukata belt half undone, both of them stumbling towards the steamy onsen while tightly pressing and rubbing into each other’s erection. Taka felt a new surge of pleasure from the base of his cock running up his spine, both from the delicious friction and upon discovering that they were both not wearing anything under the yukata. _Perfect_. 

* * *

They ended up entering the hot spring with their yukata on, no one bothered to get completely naked. Except that Taka’s collar had slipped past his left shoulder, which only spurred Toru on more. Taka was sitting on Toru’s lap, his legs wrapped around Toru’s waist, his hips sliding and grinding on Toru’s erection, desperate for more contact, more friction. 

Toru ran his tongue down the side of Taka’s neck, leaving a beautiful trail of hickeys that would adorn his fiancé skin for the next few days. He nipped and licked at the collarbone and chest, sending Taka into waves of pain and pleasure alternately. Finally he took Taka’s nipple with his mouth, circling and sucking hard with his tongue, sometimes scraping lightly with his teeth. Taka’s grinding halted and he tilted his head back, his chest pushed out and his hands were in Toru’s hair, pressing him closer to his chest. 

“Toru…” he gasped, barely audible. His almond-shaped eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth half-open, and Toru almost came from that sight alone. 

Toru was glad that he remembered to slip a small pack of lube into the fold of his yukata belt before he got out of the bathroom. He took a generous amount of the cold gel onto his hand. 

“Up,” his voice was gentle, barely a whisper but Taka shivered at the command. 

Taka knelt on his knees, his erection standing proudly in front of Toru. The transition from under the warm water to the cold air above the surface made him even harder. He held on to Toru’s shoulder for support. 

Toru licked his lower lip at the sight in front of him. One at a time, he reminded himself. 

He smeared the cold gel around Taka’s entrance, lingering there, circling it once, twice. Taka let out a tiny whine when he did not enter straight away, but made his way to that sensitive spot just behind the balls. He pressed it, massaging harder with every second, and the sound Taka made with his mouth was almost musical to his ears. He moved back up to Taka’s entrance, prodded with just the tiniest of pressures, and one finger was in. He slowly eased up to two fingers, with scissoring and unscissoring motions, pressing and rubbing against that sweet bundle of nerves that made Taka arch his back and dig his nails into Toru’s shoulders. Before long, he could slide three fingers, in and out, a few times. 

He started rotating his fingers inside Taka, and simultaneously took Taka’s weeping cock into his hot mouth, licking and sucking hard on it. He felt Taka’s knees buckled and wrapped his free arm around Taka’s slender body, supporting his weight. Taka was a blabbering mess at this point. 

The blonde stopped when he felt Taka pushed his chest away. He looked up to see a teary-eyed Taka. “Not good?” 

Taka did not speak for a while, catching his breath. “Too much.” 

Toru rubbed the small of Taka’s back in circling motion, murmuring soothing words and endearments to comfort him. 

“Hurry up,” fresh tear came trickling down Taka’s cheeks, probably from too intense a pleasure, if that was even possible. 

Toru’s chest tightened at that sight. He took Taka’s hand and planted a chaste kiss there. “Believe me, I want to,” he murmured against Taka’s palm. 

* * *

Toru gently took out his fingers out of Taka and the vocalist shuddered from the sudden feeling of emptiness. Toru positioned the tip of his cock at the rim of Taka’s hole and nudged his way in. Even though Toru prepared him thoroughly and he was literally begging for Toru’s dick earlier, Toru was _huge_. His entrance was stretching, burning, the searing pain made his eyes water. 

Toru definitely saw that because he stopped immediately. Gave Taka a concerned look. A questioning hum. Taka shook his head quietly and hugged Toru’s neck with both arms, resting his forehead on Toru’s shoulder, trying to breathe and relax. Again, Toru comforted him by his gentle caressing and crooning. The pain was soon gone, but immediately replaced with an intense itch to have more of Toru inside. “Okay,” Taka whispered weakly next to Toru’s ear. 

But Toru was not convinced. He pressed the slightest it almost did not make any difference, and stopped to check Taka’s expression, carefully looking for any hint of pain. And he continued, only to repeat the same thing again. And again. And again. 

At this point, Taka was a desperate case, and his frustration at Toru grew larger than his dignity. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Taka said, way louder than he intended to, “our parents are not here.” 

Toru let out a surprised laugh at Taka’s sarcasm, but in an instant his expression hardened and he thrusted all the way in with one single force. Taka gasped dramatically, but at the same time delighted at the sudden fullness in his gut, having all of Toru inside him. He rotated his hips on Toru’s cock, wanted to feel him at all the good spots. Toru moaned at the sudden sensation. 

“I’ll start moving now,” Toru’s breath was getting erratic. He pulled out slowly until half of his length, then pound back all the way in, directly hitting Taka’s sweet spot, causing him to cry out Toru’s name like a sweet sinful curse. 

He tightly squeezed his arms around Toru’s neck and his legs around Toru’s waist for support while Toru started moving in and out of him more rhythmically, gently and steadily at first, then finally fucking him properly, hitting that damned spot over and over again. Every thrust went straight through Taka like a jolt of electricity. His cock was pulsing with urgency, with every stroke of his prostate he could feel his climax building up and he started riding into Toru’s movement, chanting his name like a fucking mantra, until finally he felt the blinding waves of pleasure hitting him like a tsunami hitting the shore. 

“Takahiro…” Toru moaned, wanting to say more than just Taka, anything. Taka was still riding the current but he was aware that Toru was close too. Toru thrusted his hips up desperately, chasing the last sets of friction as he felt his orgasm coming closer. He grabbed Taka’s hips and pulled them down forcefully one last time, burying himself deep inside his fiancé as his sweet release of climax shuddered throughout his body. Taka continued rocking on Toru as he felt Toru’s cock twitched violently inside him, filling him with jets of hot liquid. 

Their body limped against each other and they stayed like that as they recovered from their release. Still breathless, Toru rubbed Taka’s temple and kissed him on the mouth. No tongues, just lips touching, pushing and pulling each other. And Taka was doing this delicious thing with his thumb on the inside of Toru’s wrist, gently caressing over Toru’s pulse, which weirdly seemed to calm down Toru’s heart rate after his explosive orgasm just now. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, waiting, teasing, wanting to see who was going to say it first. But they both ended up saying it at the same time, 

_“I love you.”_

And they knew they were a lost cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
